Frozen Freedom
by HOPErunsFOREVER
Summary: "Tell me you'll always love me. Promise! I don't want to lose you again!" "I don't have to promise you, Anna. You know I won't leave you. I will always love you. Just have faith, Anna. I will be there for you." Anna must prevent a war, meeting new friends- and enemies. And a secret will be uncovered- a secret so great, it will change the world forever.
1. Chapter 1:Anna

**_Hello! This is a sequel to Frozen Faith! PLEASE READ THE FIRST STORY, Frozen Faith._**

**Chapter One: Anna**

_My name is Anna. And I know what love is. Love is when Kristoff came back for me. Love is when I came back for Elsa. Love is when I came back for Kristoff. When I came back for Hans. Love is putting someone else's needs before yours- even if they're your enemy. That is what love is._

"Anna!" Kristoff called as he entered the courtyard. Anna had been continusoulsy hacking at a straw dummy with her sword.

"Yes?" Anna said, sheathing her sword and wiping her face with a cloth. Her long, brown hair blew in the wind. She wore a tight, brown top with leather padding at the shoulders and forearms. Anna also wore a dark hunter green skirt that reached above her knees and leather boots that went halfway up her shins.

"It's time for lunch," Kristoff replied.

"Oh, Okay!" Anna cried, running up to him and giving him a hug.

"You've been practicing?" Kristoff asked, as the two began to make their way into the castle.

"Yeah. How 'bout you?"

"Yup. Jared got promoted to the head of the military, after his heroic efforts. He helped train with me. I really like using the axe."

"Cool! Any word on the Southern Isles?"

"Nope. But we must be ready." The two made it to Elsa's dining hall.

"Hey! You're here!"

"Elsa!" Elsa, in her new, purple gown was waiting at the table. Kristoff and Anna took their seats next to her. The three always ate together, in privacy.

"So, everything going good?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah," Anna replied.

"I hope you guys will never have to use those skill's you've been practicing," Elsa continued. Kristoff and Anna glanced at each other.

* * *

Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa were taking a walk around the castle grounds after their meal. Suddenly, a soldier ran up to them.

"Queen Elsa," he said, "we have recruited thirty more soldiers this week, and hired four more blacksmiths."

"Good," Elsa replied.

"And the general wants to see Anna and Kristoff."

"What? Why?"

"He needs them."

"What? But-"

"Sh, Elsa. It's okay," Anna said, putting her hand on Elsa's shoulder. She grabbed Kristoff's arm and led him to the soldier.

"We're coming," Anna said.

"Well then, come along," the man said. Kristoff and Anna followed him. Elsa looked with a worried expression at the departing Anna. Anna looked back at her and smiled.

As they were walking to the military headquarters, Anna thought, _Yeah, why does the general want to see me?_ Then she remembered the words Kristoff said three weeks ago.

_"__Also, I need to defend the kingdom. I don't think the Southern Isles will take Hans' death lightly. War is coming, Anna."_

_"__Yeah. I understand. But just- please promise me this. No matter how far we are separated, tell me you'll always love me. Promise! I don't want to lose you again!"_

_"__I don't have to promise you, Anna. You know I won't leave you. I will always love you. Just have faith, Anna. I will be there for you."_

_"__Thank you, brother."_

_"__I love you, Anna," Kristoff said, looking into Anna's eyes. Anna smiled weakly._

_"__I love you too."_


	2. Chapter 2:The Calling

**Chapter Two: The Calling**

Kristoff and Anna entered the general's room. Sitting alone at the head of a long table was an old friend- Jared.

"Jared!" Anna said, running up to him and giving him a hug. "It's so nice to see you!"

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too."

"So, why were we called here?" Kristoff inquired.

"Oh, I have a task for you," Jared replied. "You don't have to accept it. It's your choice."

"So what do we have to do?" Kristoff asked.

"Say if you accept first, then I will tell you." Kristoff and Anna looked at each other.

"We accept," Anna blurted.

"Wha? Anna!" Kristoff exclaimed, surprised. "We don't even know what the task is!" Anna smiled.

"Great choice," Jared said. "Now, we all know that we are on the brink of war with the Southern Isles."

"But can't we try to negotiate?" Anna asked.

"We've tried, but so far unsuccessfully. As far as we know, there's no stopping this war. What we can do is fight it. But, we don't stand a chance against the massive armies of the Southern Isles. Not alone. That's where you come in. Multiple kingdoms surround us, including the kingdoms of Gesthnea and Hinten. If you could kindly ask for their help, then we might stand a chance."

"Oh. Well that's not too bad," Kristoff said. "Get to see the world."

"How long will the journey take?" Anna asked.

"Oh, about a week to Gesthnea, and two days from there to HInten," Jared replied.

"What happens if they don't want to help us?" Anna questioned. Jared thought for a moment.

"They will."

* * *

"I still can't believe he's sending you," Kristoff exclaimed. "You're a princess!"

"It's because he trusts us. And those kingdoms might be more interested in helping us if someone high up like me asks for help," Anna explained.

"Oh." The two were packing their stuff.

"I'll get the horses from the stable," Anna said. She walked across the courtyard into the stable, and came out leading the reins of a brown horse and a white horse.

"I take the white horse!" Kristoff shouted, bounding up and leaping on the white horses' back. "Come on, horsey!"

"Haha! It's okay. I like the brown one," Anna said, stroking her mare's mane. It neighed. "Well, we gotta finish packing," she continued.

"Right," Kristoff replied, dismounting his horse.

* * *

"Well, we're all set," Kristoff said. "Let's go tell Elsa. We'll leave tomorrow." The two were just about to find Elsa when she appeared behind them.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"Uhhh-" Kristoff stuttered.

"We're going on a mission to ask for help. To fight the war," Anna explained.

"What? Why must you go?" Elsa replied. "Why you?"

"Elsa, it's okay. I'll be safe."

"But-" Anna embraced Elsa, cutting her off.

"I'll be fine, Elsa. I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay, Anna. Be safe."


	3. Chapter 3:The Journey

**Chapter Three: The Journey**

"Are all the ships ready?" King Rennar asked, sitting atop his throne, clad in golden armor. He was aging, with a long white beard.

"Yes, sir, they are ready," his captain reported. King Rennar swiftly rose and strode down the room. The large double doors were opened to him by the guards, and Rennar walked into the briliiant light of the sun. He looked around at his kingdom, and the vast sea beyond. At the port he could see his mighty fleet of ships, ready for battle.

"I will avenge you, Hans," he whispered. "I will." Then he turned to the captain and said, "Get me on one of those ships! I'm coming too."

"But sir-"

"Get me on one of those ships!"

"Yes sir."

Rennar made his way through the city on a stagecoach, and everyone bowed in his midst. When he got to the port, he dismounted. He took in his army, about thirty thousand strong, and the massive fleet of ships which would transport the army to Arendelle. The kingdom of Arendelle would then fall in a matter of hours, since the Arendelleans could have no more than a thousand troops.

"Father!" It was Eric, Rennar's oldest son. "You should stay home. It's too dangerous!"

"No. I will go. In fact, you and your brothers should stay home."

"Sorry father, but we are already ready to go."

"Fine. But I'm still going. And I'm not gonna lose another son."

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were trudging through the forest. They had left that morning, and now it was afternoon.

"Ugh, I'm tired. Let's rest for a while," Kristoff said, sitting down on a rock.

"What? Already? Oh fine," Anna replied, dismounting her horse and sitting next to Kristoff. "What do you think will happen?"

"Happen to what?"

"To us. To our kingdom."

"I don't know. All I know is that we're gonna survive."

"You better be right," Anna said, playfully punching Kristoff's arm.

"Don't you still think about him?"

"About who?"

"Holt."

"It's not Holt. It's Hans."

"Yeah. Do you still think about him?" Anna thought for a while. She looked at the ring she had given to Hans, then to Kristoff. She remembered when she had met "Holt," and when he had repaired her ring. Then she remembered when she had killed him. Anna rose, and mounted her horse. She began to move.

"What? Fine," Kristoff exclaimed, getting up. They continued until the sun went down, and the stars shone.

"We should get some sleep," Anna said.

"Yeah, we should," Kristoff replied and flopped on the thin forest grass. Anna followed likewise.

* * *

"Wake up. Wake up, Kristoff," Anna whispered, shaking him gently.

"Ughhhhh…" Kristoff moaned, and slowly rose.

"We have to keep moving."

"What. Already?"

"Yeah."

"Come on! Can't I sleep for a few more minutes?"

"No! Come on. Get up." Kristoff and Anna continued on their journey.

* * *

"Hey! A village!" Anna exclaimed after a few hours.

"Woah! Let's take a look!" The two headed into the village, which was in a little clearing in the forest. A few people were milling about. As they rode in, the people all cast odd expressions at them. Many disappeared into their homes.

"They're scared of us," Kristoff said.

"I noticed," Anna replied quietly. The two dismounted and found something to eat.

"We should warn these people about the war," Kristoff said. "We should tell them to evacuate to Arendelle."

"What? No. I think they'll be safer here, hidden in the forest, rather than behind walls."

"You'd better be right, Anna."


	4. Chapter 4:Negotiations

**Chapter Four: Negotiations**

"So, this is it…" Kristoff said. They had arrived at Gesthnea. They had made it out of the forest after a few days, and the city was in an open plain down the slope of the hill on which the forest ended.

"Yes, it is," Anna said quietly. "Well, let's get to it!" The kingdom of Gesthnea had a massive wall, inside which many buildings stood. Small villages were scattered about beyond the gates. Kristoff put his hand on his axe.

"Be careful," he said.

"Hey! What brings you here?" the guard asked.

"We're from the kingdom of Arendelle. I am Princess Anna. We're here to see the king," Anna replied.

"The king wishes to see no one," the guard continued. "Leave now."

"What?!" Anna said. "But how? I'm a princess!"

"I know!" Kristoff agreed. "I know what to do," he said, reaching for his axe.

"No! Stop! It's okay, Kristoff. Let's leave."

"What? But how will we fulfill our mission?"

"There's nothing we can do about it. Besides, there's still Hinten to try. Let's go."

"Oh, fine," Kristoff replied wearily. He shot a dirty look at the guard and turned to follow Anna.

"Well, that didn't go so well," Anna said matter-of-factly.

"Like I haven't noticed," Kristoff interjected.

* * *

Two more days have passed, ant the danger of an invasion had grown drastically. Kristoff and Anna arrived at Hinten, which was very similar to Gesthnea. It was also on the plain, and was also penned in by walls.

"Let's hope this works," Kristoff said hopefully.

"Yeah, I hope it does," Anna replied. The two made their way to the gates. The guard called out, "What is your business here?" Anna replied, "I am Princess Anna of Arendelle, and this is my escort. I have come to see the King." The guard thought for a while.

"Open the gates!" he shouted. The massive gates opened wide, and Kristoff and Anna stepped inside.

"Whoa," Kristoff exclaimed, looking around at the busy streets and stands. "This is new."

"Yeah, it is," Anna said.

"Hey, stop it!" Kristoff shouted. "I realized that we keep saying some dumb answer after each other! Like, 'yeah, it is, 'yes, it is,' and 'yeah, I hope it does!' It's so annoying! Like, we should seriously stop! Okay, Anna ? Anna?" Anna was already at the palace gates, and they were opening. "Anna! Wait up!"

* * *

"So, you want us to help you fight _your_ war?" the king questioned.

"That's the idea," Anna replied.

"But what will we get in return? What will we get for fighting a war which I do not care about?"

"Uhh… I promise that you will receive something in return."

"What will we receive? Tell me now!"

"Uhhh…"

"Get out! We are not helping your pathetic nation. Are you not even willing to pay us a reward in gold? Get out!"

"Uhhh…"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kristoff and Anna were outside the gates, sprawled on the floor.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" Kristoff screamed. "WAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shh! Calm down, Kristoff."

"WAAAHHHHH! WE FAILED!"

"Hey! Kristoff!"

"WAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

Anna kissed Kristoff.

Kristoff immediately fell silent and began to blush incessantly.

"Listen, Kristoff," Anna said. "We still have a chance. We'll find another kingdom to help us. Jared will surely accept any help. Lets' just keep going forward. We'll find a way."

"But-"

"Trust me, Kristoff. Someone will help us. We just gotta have faith. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."


End file.
